1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding machine comprising a cross-fold module having a cross-fold folding blade, a sheet-supporting device which is arranged below the cross-fold folding blade and on which an incoming sheet comes to rest, and a roller frame which is arranged below the sheet-supporting device and into which a sheet is introduced by the cross-fold folding blade, and a three-fold module which is arranged downstream of the roller frame and has a three-fold folding blade arranged perpendicularly with respect to the cross-fold folding blade.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 31 47 064 A1 discloses a folding-device assembly which has a first basic module which has, successively in the sheet-running direction, a supply table for supplying sheets and a buckle folding device. Arranged downstream of the first basic module is a second basic module which comprises a cross fold module on the one side of which a three-fold module is arranged and on the other side of which a buckle folding device is arranged. This creates the possibility of supplying a sheet which has been folded in the cross fold module either to the three-fold module or to the buckle folding device for folding, the choice being undertaken as a function of the type of end product to be folded. By means of the three-fold module, the sheet is folded transversely with respect to the folding of the cross fold module while the folding buckle device forms a further folding parallel to the folding of the cross fold module.
The second basic module is designed as a moveable unit and has two opposite inputs with a conveying device, which can be switched over, for connection to the first basic module in positions offset by 180°. The flexibility of the folding device assembly can be increased by the second basic module. However, the conveying device which can be switched over is very complicated in terms of structure. In addition, the adaptation of the moveable second basic module to the first basic module is difficult, since the position has to be precisely positioned.